bridgefandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
All terms which are too short for an article should be listed here, sorted in alphabetical order. No internal links should point to this page, instead, a redirect to the appropriate section should be created for each term. A advance Advance is a term used in defensive bidding. If the partner of the overcaller/doubler bids, he becomes the advancer. asking bid An asking bid is one which requires partner to respond with one of several bids to give more information. Typically the captain makes the asking bids. Stayman and Jacoby 2NT are both common asking bids. B bust A bust is a very weak hand with a long suit. In particular, when partner opens notrump, the contract is undesirable. A bust hand therefore runs to the long suit where it is safer. This is particularly common with minor suits. C captain Once a player has limited her hand, she becomes the private and her partner becomes the captain. The captain's job is to ask for any more information she needs to determine where the best contract will be, and then to sign off in that bid. She therefore forces the private until she has enough information. Once the captain has made a non-forcing bid, the private should no longer make any free bids. D denomination A denomination is one of the four suits, or notrump (NT). The ascending order of the denomination is , , , , and NT. direct The direct seat is the seat directly after the right-hand opponent has bid. An immediate overcall is therefore called a direct overcall, and a number of other terms also inherit this name. The opposite term is balancing. E F feature An outside A, K, or Q is typically called a feature. This is used, for instance, in rebids after a 2NT response to a weak two bid. fit A fit is typically 8 cards in one suit between a partnership. Common shapes for fits are 5-3, 4-4, 5-4, 6-2, etc. A 7-card fit is called a Moyesian fit. G H high card point High card points (HCPs) are used in hand evaluation. An ace is 4 points, king is 3 points, queen is 2 points, jacks is 1 point. There are 40 HCPs in a deck. I J K L level The term level has two related meaning: * The level of a bid. If used in this way, a number is attached to it. For example, to are called 1-level bids. * A measure of the bidding space. For example, a bid after consumes two levels. M N O P pass or correct A pass-or-correct bid is a kind of 2-suited sign off which shows no further interest. It requires the partner to pass or correct to the other suit. Q R S sign off A sign off is a bid indicating that partner should pass. Typically, game bids are sign offs. Other instances is when it becomes clear that there is no possibility for game. step Bidding space is measured in levels and steps. The space between a bid and the immediate next bid is called a step. For example, - is 3 steps, - is 34 steps. A level is equivalent to 5 steps. suit There are 4 suits in the deck: , , , . and are called the 'minor suit's and and are called the 'major suit's. The major suits ranks higher and score higher than the minor suits. T U V W X Y Z Category:Terminology